Bomberman New Generation
by changingfavorite
Summary: Some time after the events of Bomberman Generation, Bomberman learns of a new problem happening on the very same planets he'd had to travel on before! With the help of Black Bomber, Red Bomber, Blue Bomber, and some Charaboms, he sets off on another adventure! Rated K for now.
1. Chapter 1: A New Adventure

**Bomberman New Generation**

Chapter 1: A New Adventure

_Can you tell I love writing Bomberman stories? Anyway, here's my first try at writing a story that (kind of) continues from a game. I hope you'll like it!_

_Warning: This story will probably contain some spoilers for Bomberman Generation._

* * *

><p><em>A while ago, Bomberman went on a journey to retrieve six bomb elements that had been stolen by Mujoe and the Hige Hige Bandits, who wanted to use their power for evil purposes. With the help of 18 Charaboms, Bomberman traveled across the planet Tentacalls, its moon, a nearby artificial planet, and finally Mujoe's airship. After battling many enemies and collecting all six bomb elements, Bomberman restored peace to the planets. Soon, however, Bomberman will have to return to the once again troubled planets to solve a new and different problem.<em>

The sun shone brightly despite the chilly weather of autumn one afternoon. The colorful leaves tumbled down from the trees, as if they were slowly dancing in the sunlight. Pommy rushed out of the house to look at autumn's display while Baglion enjoyed the sunshine. The quiet outside was abruptly broken, however, once Pommy came. The small pink Charabom zipped around the yard, wanting to see all the falling leaves. Baglion, who had been lying on her back, rolled over onto her belly and watched Pommy.

A moment later, Bomberman came out of the house. "Pommy, where did you go?" he called out.

"Myu myu!" _I'm right here!_ Pommy waved to show his location but didn't stop or look back.

"Okay, but don't go too far…hey!"

Pommy hadn't listened. He was moving farther and farther away, and Bomberman ran after him. Baglion giggled. With Pommy around, there was no telling what would happen.

Fortunately, Bomberman was faster than Pommy and caught up to him. "Pommy, I was telling you not to run too far away," he said after picking up his friend. Pommy just caught a falling leaf and looked at it coolly. He knew Bomberman wasn't really mad.

When Bomberman came back to the yard and put Pommy on the ground, Baglion got up and wagged her tail playfully. Then she began to run. Bomberman and Pommy knew what this meant. They ran after Baglion, though neither of them was as swift as she was. Soon she stopped so they could catch up.

Just when Bomberman got close to Baglion, there was a sudden beeping sound from the wristband he wore. It startled him so much that he fell over Baglion, and then Pommy fell over him. Baglion was knocked over in the process. "Baglion Bag," she said as she sat up. _Now I know how a domino feels._

"Bomberman!" a voice came from the wristband, "It's me, Professor Ein! I have something very important to tell you!"

Bomberman looked down at the wristband. Prof. Ein showed on the screen. "Oh, hi, Prof. Ein," Bomberman said, "You surprised me! Is there another problem I have to solve?"

"Yes, I recently learned of a problem going on at Planet Tentacalls. I'm not sure who has caused this, but suddenly some strange creatures have been swarming the planet. Fearing that they are dangerous, the natives in areas of the swarms have been in hiding. I got a call from the planet to send help."

"Planet Tentacalls? That's where I went to find the bomb elements when Mujoe had stolen them!"

Prof. Ein nodded. "I don't know if Mujoe is the culprit this time, but I think we should check out the Hige Hige Base just in case."

"Okay," Bomberman replied, "Let's go, Pommy, Baglion." So, with Prof. Ein still on the screen of the wristband, Bomberman, Pommy, and Baglion went to the Hige Hige Base.

Upon their arrival, they looked in the window. Hige Hige Bandits were everywhere. Everyone seemed to be trying to think of a plot, but they didn't seem to be causing any trouble right then. "Well," Prof. Ein said, "it may be hard to believe, but I don't think they're involved. If they were, they wouldn't be here at the Base."

"Who is involved, then?" Bomberman wondered.

"I don't know, but I'm sure you'll find out when you get to Planet Tentacalls. Remember, Mujoe isn't the only enemy you've faced. Since we don't who this enemy is or how powerful he is, I'm going to contact Black Bomber, Red Bomber, and Blue Bomber so they can help you."

Rosie the pink Bomberman and her friend, a baby Mapoja, came from behind Prof. Ein. "If you need any help from Mapoja and I, we can come too," Rosie said, "Also, if you'd like to bring any of your Charaboms along, we can send them to you. Just let us know." Then the screen was blank again.

Just when Bomberman, Pommy, and Baglion had returned home, Red Bomber came up to them with her Cala, Flame. Black Bomber and Blue Bomber followed. "Hey, White Bomber!" Red Bomber said, "We heard about the trouble on Planet Tentacalls. We'll help you on your adventure!"

"That's great!" Bomberman replied, "I'm ready whenever you guys are."

"I think it would be a good idea to bring a few of your Charaboms on this journey, White Bomber," Black Bomber spoke up.

Bomberman nodded. "Right. Of course I'll bring Pommy. Baglion wasn't with me when I searched for the bomb elements, but she'll probably insist on coming along. That's Electric and Ice…I think Water, Fire, and Earth Charaboms should come too, but which ones?"

While everyone was talking, Flame was glad to see Pommy and Baglion again. The three Charaboms all ran around the four Bombermen playfully.

"Why don't we all go to the Charabom Building?" Red Bomber said, "White Bomber could choose which Charaboms to bring there. Maybe Prof. Ein will let us use the teleporter to get to Planet Tentacalls."

After the Bombermen avoided tripping over their Charaboms and got them to follow, everyone went to the Charabom Building. Bomberman looked at the Charaboms that had helped him find the bomb elements. Finally, he made his decision. "It's a tough choice, but I think I'm going to bring Anglar, Dorako, and Youno." The three Charaboms he had chosen ran up to him excitedly, nearly knocking him down. "Okay, I'm glad to see you too!" he laughed. The other Charaboms looked disappointed, but they knew Bomberman couldn't take them on every adventure.

Just then Max came into the room. "So…you're also going on this adventure, Bomberman," he said.

Bomberman looked annoyed. "Max, what are you doing here?"

"Just preparing to go on another adventure, the one that _I'll_ complete first!"

"What?!"

Max looked around. "If you need so much help for this adventure, then maybe I should just go and complete it myself!"

The others all watched Bomberman and Max arguing. "I'll never understand those two," Prof. Ein said, "When they work together they make a great team, but the rest of the time they do nothing but argue. It makes me feel more like a babysitter than a professor."

Blue Bomber chuckled. "Is he calling them a couple of big babies?"

"Prof. Ein just wants White Bomber to be safe, that's all," Red Bomber said.

"I think Max knows that," Black Bomber answered, "he just wants to find something to insult White Bomber about."

Rosie and Mapoja came to where Bomberman and Max were. "Cut it out, you two!" Rosie said, "You'll never finish your adventure if you stand around arguing!" Bomberman and Max silenced and headed to the Charabom Teleporter with the others.

"I'll get you all to Planet Tentacalls using the Charabom Teleporter," Prof. Ein said.

"Isn't that just for Charaboms and Creatures?" Blue Bomber asked.

"Well, not always," Prof. Ein replied, "We've used it to teleport Creatures much larger than Bombermen, so I'm sure it will work for all of you. Good luck, now!" Then the teleporter began to glow, teleporting Max, the four Bombermen, and the six Charaboms that stood on it.

* * *

><p><em>I'm trying to become a better writer and write more descriptively!<em>

_Baglion and Cala are Charaboms and Mapoja is the rarest, most powerful Creature._


	2. Chapter 2: Tentasia, Part 1

**Bomberman New Generation**

Chapter 2: Tentasia, Part 1

_A note: Not long ago I remembered that I was going to include Max in this story, so I updated chapter 1.  
><em>

* * *

><p>A few seconds later, everyone no longer saw the Charabom Building. Instead, they saw a forest and vast greenery. They had arrived at Tentasia, the forest and mountain continent of Planet Tentacalls.<p>

"Looks like we made it," Blue Bomber said, "Know where we are, White Bomber?"

"This is Tentasia," Bomberman explained, "an area filled with forests and mountains. There are lakes and a village somewhere around here too. We're in Octopi Woods right now."

Black Bomber looked around, seeing that Max was nowhere in sight. "Hey, where's Max?"

"He probably already started off on his own," Bomberman replied, "Besides, he can take care of himself."

"You're the only one of us who's been here before, White Bomber," Red Bomber said, "Do you know where we should go first?"

"Well…not exactly. We should look around and see if we find any of those creatures Prof. Ein was talking about, I suppose. Pommy, Anglar, Dorako, Youno, and I will lead the way since we know our way around."

The ten of them walked around in the forest for a short while, until they saw someone a few feet away. He looked somewhat like a tan octopus, was dressed in Professor's clothing, and was writing something in a journal. A green lizard-like creature slightly larger than Pommy stood next to him. A ring of leaves adorned its neck and a few more leaves could be seen on the tip of its tail. Its deep emerald eyes glittered in the sunlight and there was a green leaf marking on its forehead. It was unlike any creature Bomberman had ever seen.

Bomberman was cautious, since the Tentasia natives he'd met before were hostile. He held out his arm, signaling the others to stop. Before they could ask him why, he pointed to the professor and the lizard creature.

"Who are they?" Red Bomber whispered.

Just then, the professor turned around. He smiled. "Hello there! I've never seen any of you around here before."

Red Bomber spoke for everyone. "We're Bombermen and Charaboms, from Planet Bomber." Then the Bombermen and Charaboms all introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you," the professor replied, "I'm Professor Tento. I'm from Tako Desert, but I travel around the planet to study the Reptilia."

"What are Reptilia?" Black Bomber asked.

"They're lizard-like creatures that live all around Planet Tentacalls. There are five types that live in different environments. This creature here is a Reptilia," he said, looking at the green lizard creature next to him, "Her name is Leafy. She's a Forest Reptilia from this part of Tentasia, and my pet. A lot of people on this planet keep Reptilia as pets. They're intelligent and gentle creatures, but usually very shy in the wild."

"Re! Re!" Hearing her name, Leafy wagged her leaf-tipped tail.

"I guess that's why I never saw any Reptilia last time I was here," Bomberman said, "They must not be the creatures Prof. Ein was talking about. Prof. Tento, do you know about any creatures swarming Planet Tentacalls?"

Prof. Tento frowned. "I haven't seen anything strange here, but I have heard about some kind of invasion going on around the mountains. It's long been said that the Reptilia have a dangerous relative, but they normally live on another planet. I hope they're not the creatures you asked about…I must research some more." Then he hurried away, with Leafy following.

"What was that about?" Blue Bomber wondered.

"I don't know, but we're still far from solving this mystery. If those creatures are dangerous, then we _need_ to stop them before anyone gets hurt," Bomberman answered, "including us. We'll have to be careful."

"Prof. Tento might be able to help us if he finds out anything else about the creatures, but how are we going to find him?" Red Bomber said. "He just ran away and could be anywhere!"

"We'll just look for him _and_ the creatures," Bomberman replied, "Let's keep going."

After a while, Red Bomber stopped to look at a strange-looking tree. She noticed it looked different from the others, with mysteriously swirling branches and bright and dark green-patterned leaves. Suddenly, it did something that was even more different. Its branches started to move and a spot on one side of its trunk became an opening. Red Bomber stepped back in surprise, and when the branches started moving toward her, she ran to her friends. "We have to do something!" she called to them, "There's a Bomberman-eating tree over there!"

"Don't be silly, Red Bomber," Blue Bomber said, "Trees don't eat Bombermen! In fact, they don't really eat anything, do they? Sunlight, maybe, but-"

"Blue Bomber, I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay. We'll all look at that tree."

Everyone went to the tree Red Bomber had seen. It was not doing anything again. "It's definitely unique," Bomberman said, "but it doesn't look like anything that eats Bombermen to me."

Blue Bomber looked closely at the tree. "You could say its 'bark' is worse than its bite! Ha ha!" he laughed. Before Red Bomber could warn him, the mouth-like opening reappeared on the tree, and its branches grabbed Blue Bomber. "Yikes!" he cried. He tried to struggle free, but the tree had a surprisingly tight grip.

"Blue Bomber!" everyone else gasped.

Bomberman quickly had an idea. "Baglion, try shooting a beam of ice into the tree!" A beam of ice shot from Baglion's mouth and into the tree's opening, causing the tree to freeze. Blue Bomber started to fall, but Youno caught him on her back.

"Now, Flame, try breathing fire into that tree!" Red Bomber said.

"You too, Dorako!" Bomberman said.

The two Fire-attribute Charaboms shot beams of fire into the tree, which thawed and then began to shake as if in an earthquake. "Run!" Blue Bomber shouted. Everyone ran away, hearing a great _BOOM! _as the tree exploded, but it wasn't long before they came to a large fire-breathing plant. "Run again!" Blue Bomber shouted. Everyone scrambled away again, until they came to a safe spot. After they all caught their breath, they looked at their surroundings. They had left the forest area and were now in an area filled with lakes and rivers. Giant lily pads floated on the water, and distinct plants grew on the ground.

"Where's White Bomber?" Black Bomber wondered.

The others looked around. Bomberman was indeed not there. They looked for him and soon found him carrying some bombs, with the fire-breathing plant wilting nearby. "If I see an enemy, I defeat it," Bomberman said.

"I guess that's helpful," Black Bomber said, "Mind telling us our location?"

"This is Lake Mensor," Bomberman replied, "There are many small bodies of water here-oh, and fire-breathing plants too. Don't worry, I'll take care of those plants."

As they continued, they could see the water glittering in the sunlight, and a wild Forest Reptilia sunbathing on the rocks in the distance. Despite the fire-breathing plants and the danger elsewhere on the planet, Lake Mensor seemed very peaceful. Still, the Bombermen and Charaboms knew to always be cautious. There was no telling what kinds of enemies they might find or if any of the invading creatures would begin to come to the area.

After traveling across land and shallow water and fighting off a few more fire-breathing plants, they noticed the terrain begin to grow drier and rocky. Numerous mountains could be seen in the distance as they came to a small area surrounded by a lake on one side, the entrance to the mountains on another side, and dense forests on the other two sides. It looked quiet and empty, except for a pile of rocks in the center.

Bomberman knew he had seen this pile of rocks before. "I already defeated all the Crush Bombers," he said, "so…what's that?"

At that moment, the rocks began to move, and then something broke through them. But it was not a Crush Bomber…a large, light grey wolf-like creature jumped out from the rocks. His ears were long and curved, his tail long and furry, and his eyes green and blank. On each wrist and ankle was a curved spike, and the creature had sharp claws and an evil expression.

"What is _that_?" Red Bomber said.

The creature roared. "So…you must be working to stop us, the Dark League. You'll never get to our leader! If you want to go any further, you'll have to get past me, Bouldon!"

"I'll take care of him!" Bomberman moved forward, preparing to battle.

Bouldon slashed at the pile of rocks, launching some of them into the air. Bomberman ducked, avoiding a rock aimed at his head. "That was close!" he said.

"Dangerous, too," Red Bomber said, "We'll help you fight him, White Bomber! He may be powerful, but we've got him outnumbered!"

"All right, but we'll all have to be careful. Watch out for those rocks!"

Bouldon continued to launch rocks large and small into the air. Everyone had to dodge multiple rocks flying at them at once. Bomberman knew they would never get anywhere this way. "Youno, you might be able to break those rocks!" he said. Youno ran forward, breaking all the rocks with her horn. "All right!" Bomberman said, "Now we can actually fight back!"

The four Bombermen each took out a bomb and threw it at Bouldon. He jumped back to dodge them, but they hit the pile of rocks, causing the rocks to go everywhere. Everyone, including Bouldon, quickly evaded the shower of rocks.

"You can't defeat me that easily!" Bouldon growled. He leapt forward with surprising speed, trying to scratch his enemies with his claws. "Anglar, send him back with water!" Bomberman said.

"Anglar!" Anglar shot a stream of water from his mouth. It sent Bouldon flying, but the villain was not ready to give up yet. He got up and made a green ball of light between his hands, which then turned into a beam.

The others tried to avoid the beam, but Pommy was hit by it. "Pommy!" Bomberman cried out as he tried to catch Pommy to prevent him from flying back. However, the force from the beam caused Pommy to crash into Bomberman instead, and they both went flying into a tree.

"Oh, no!" Black Bomber, Red Bomber, and Blue Bomber exclaimed at once.

None of the Bombermen or Charaboms liked to see their friends hurt…especially Baglion. She looked at Flame, Anglar, Dorako, and Youno. "Bagli, Baglion." _Get ready, you guys. _The other Charaboms knew what she had in mind. As the three Bombermen took out more bombs, Anglar used water, Flame and Dorako used fire, Baglion used ice, and Youno used a beam of Earth-attribute power. They all attacked at once.

Bouldon tried to dodge, but the eight attacks at once overwhelmed him, and he was hit by them. "No! How can this be?!" he shouted. Then he fell over, defeated, and disappeared into an array of sparkles.

"Whew, that takes care of him," Red Bomber said. Then everyone hurried over to Bomberman and Pommy, who were getting back up.

"Are you okay?" Red Bomber asked them.

"We're fine," Bomberman replied.

"The next area we travel to looks like the mountains," Black Bomber said, "Is everyone ready? That's where an invasion of those evil creatures was seen. We'll need to be very careful…" He looked up and noticed the sun was starting to set, "…and quick."

The others all nodded. Though they knew danger may be ahead, they really were ready to move on. They headed to the next area of their journey, the mountains.


	3. Chapter 3: Tentasia, Part 2

**Bomberman New Generation**

Chapter 3: Tentasia, Part 2

_I just want to say thank you to all who reviewed/favorited this story! I'm glad you like it! :) I've enjoyed writing it too.  
><em>

* * *

><p>After a short distance, the Bombermen and Charaboms arrived in a settlement. Totem poles and small huts were scattered throughout the area, but there was no one in sight. "We're in Octomanion now," Bomberman said softly, "Look out for any natives, because last time I was here, they were hostile toward me."<p>

"I don't see any natives," Red Bomber looked around at the empty village.

"You're right…" Blue Bomber said, "the place looks deserted."

"I think I know why," Black Bomber said, "everyone must be hiding from the swarms of those creatures. They must really be dangerous."

Just then, there was a sound in the woods nearby. Everyone turned toward the sound. "What's that?" Bomberman said.

"Something's there!" Red Bomber said in fear. As the sounds grew louder, everyone quickly hid and carefully looked out. Then, out of the woods came a lizard-like creature. It was slightly larger than Leafy had been and had dark brown eyes. There were spikes lining the back of its head, its back, and the tip of its tail, and there was another spike on its chest. The skin around its spikes was light brown, and the rest of its body was tan. It walked around the town, looking at all the huts it saw. It stood still for a moment as if sensing something, then walked away.

Finally Red Bomber spoke. "Was that a Reptilia?"

Before anyone could answer, another lizard-like creature came into view. It was purple with tan on its belly, the tip of its tail, and its toes. There was a plate-like growth on its head marked with pink and yellow, two growths on its back that resembled snow-topped mountains, and two spikes on each elbow. Its eyes were brown, and on its forehead was a brown snow-topped mountain design. It looked out at the town cautiously, and then made its way toward one of the huts. A native looked out from the hut and let the creature inside.

"That one looked more like a Reptilia," Bomberman said, "and appeared to be someone's pet. I think that first creature we saw may have been what everyone is hiding from. We'll have to watch out for any more of them."

Suddenly a familiar voice said, "So we meet again. I see you've made it to the mountain area." Everyone turned to see Prof. Tento and Leafy.

"Prof. Tento! We were wondering where you'd gone," Bomberman told the professor.

"I've been traveling to get to my Tentasia Lab, which is near the top of the mountains. You see, I have a lab on each of the three continents of Planet Tentacalls. They are the most high-tech places on the continents and the places where I do my research."

"Oh, so that's it. Prof., do you know about this creature we saw?" Then Bomberman described the second lizard creature they had seen.

Prof. Tento smiled. "That was a Mountain Reptilia. They're quite common around these parts. I know that particular one you saw, too. His name is Mounty, and he belongs to a friend of mine."

"We saw another creature too," Bomberman said, "It looked somewhat similar to a Reptilia, but there were spikes on its body."

Prof. Tento frowned. "Oh, no…I think I know exactly what you saw, and it must be part of the invasion I heard about. I must hurry to my lab!" Before running away, he looked back. "If you see any more of them, be very careful not to be seen by them. When you get to the tallest mountain, come to my lab and I'll tell you about what I've discovered." Then Leafy and he headed for the mountains.

"That Prof. Tento is unpredictable," Red Bomber said, "One minute he's there, the next he's gone!"

"Now you see him, now you don't," Blue Bomber chuckled.

"He's just trying to inform everyone about those creatures so they can be safe," Bomberman said, "Come on, let's get to the mountains before those creatures find us."

Soon they all came to the mountains. There were several mountains close together. In the middle, in front of the Bombermen and Charaboms, was the tallest mountain. "Wow, this mountain is really tall," Red Bomber looked up at the mountain's peak.

"It's Sukkor Hills," Bomberman said, "The tallest mountain here is like a maze. I've traveled on it before, so I think I can lead all of you to the peak."

"Not the kind of name I'd give some mountains, but whatever," Black Bomber said, "I suppose we should climb these hills, follow White Bomber, and watch for anything suspicious."

As they began to move up the mountain, Bomberman noticed the mountain was just as empty as the settlement had been. "Last time I was here, some of the natives were on this mountain. I guess they're hiding too."

The higher they went, the quieter the environment became. "It's…so quiet all of a sudden," Red Bomber said as they all came near a bridge over a shallow river, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Suddenly there was a sound nearby, and before anyone could react, several lizard-like creatures like the one with spikes they had seen earlier came into view. When they saw the Bombermen and Charaboms, they charged straight at them. "Oh, no! What will we do?" Red Bomber said.

"Fight them off!" Bomberman yelled as he threw a bomb at the creatures.

The bomb scattered the creatures, but they did not give up. "Hy! Hy!" they called out, and then a large group of the creatures ran to them. Now there was a huge swarm of them!

"There are too many of them!" Blue Bomber cried.

"Don't give up! Keep trying!" Bomberman said.

Because the Bombermen and Charaboms were unsure what kinds of abilities the creatures had and how they were dangerous, they fought fiercely. The four Bombermen all threw bombs. Pommy used Electric moves, Anglar used Water moves, Youno used Earth moves, and Dorako and Flame used Fire moves. Before Baglion could attack, one of the creatures ran near her. It would have hurt her with its spikes if she hadn't jumped out of the way just in time.

"Baglion, use your Ice Crash!" Bomberman said. Baglion's body glowed white for a moment, and then she released a beam of Ice power. The lizard creatures, seeing the beam of ice, quickly ran back down from where they had come.

"That was really close!" Red Bomber said.

"They didn't seem to like Baglion's Ice moves, did they?" Bomberman said, "They really wanted to battle us, too. It looks like they attack everyone they see, but why? Are they territorial? Are they aggressive?"

"Maybe Prof. Tento can tell us tomorrow," Black Bomber said, "Right now, I think it's about time to take a break from adventuring for the night."

The others noticed that it was getting dark and Planet Tentacalls' moon was rising. "What? Stay here for the night with all those creatures around?" Red Bomber said.

"I know it sounds crazy, but if we don't get any sleep tonight, we'll be too tired to fight if any more of them come around. I saw an abandoned tent not too far from here. We should be safe there."

"Fine, but let's keep our Charaboms close by just in case."

The sky was filled with stars when the group arrived at the tent, which was indeed abandoned. It was large enough for all of them to fit inside and have some space. "Let's each keep a Charabom close to us," Bomberman said, "for some protection from those creatures." Pommy went with Black Bomber, Flame purred next to Red Bomber, and Baglion was beside Bomberman. Youno and Dorako stayed near the Bombermen.

"Anglar?" Blue Bomber said as the fish-like Charabom hopped over to him. _Not exactly cute and cuddly, but…oh, well, _he thought.

"What if any of those creatures come back?" Red Bomber asked, "We won't be able to fight them while we're sleeping."

"Well, they would probably wake us up if they came near," Blue Bomber replied, "I'm sure we would hear them coming, and I'm sure we would feel them poking us with their spikes if they tried to."

Red Bomber shuddered. "I don't even want to think about that."

Bomberman looked at Blue Bomber. "Keep that up, Blue Bomber, and none of us will get any sleep tonight."

Blue Bomber quieted. For a while everyone lay awake in the silence under the starlit sky. Then, too tired to stay awake, they all fell asleep.

The next morning, Bomberman and Baglion were the first ones awake. They knew they should continue adventuring very soon, so they woke the others. "Rise and shine!" Bomberman called out, "It's morning, and we need to continue our journey!"

Everyone else woke up. Flame stood up and stretched. Red Bomber yawned. "What? I was dreaming I was back at home."

"I'll rise, but I don't know if I can shine," Blue Bomber said as everyone got up and went to where Bomberman and Baglion stood, "I'm not the sun or anything."

"Very funny," Bomberman said, "Now it's time to move on. We're getting close to the top of the mountain, so our next stop is Prof. Tento's lab."

As they moved up again, they began to see some large, strange-looking plants. "Watch out for the…Bomberman-eating plants," Bomberman said.

"What? I thought we were done with those after that tree in the forest!" Red Bomber replied.

"Well…these should be the last of them."

Soon they arrived at a small building. "Prof. Tento's lab!" Bomberman said, "He should be there by now." He knocked on the door.

Prof. Tento opened the door with Leafy beside him. "Good to see you again," he said, but he looked troubled, "Come in."

When everyone was inside, Bomberman asked, "Have you discovered anything about the invasion, Prof.?"

"Indeed I have, and it's very troubling. Listen carefully, because what I tell you may be helpful on your journey." Then he looked at a screen telling about the invading creatures and continued, "Those creatures are known as the Hydrilia. They are named for their habit of living near water. They are relatives of the Reptilia and are native to the planet Darkon, which is not too far from Planet Tentacalls."

"That means someone must have brought them here, but why?" Red Bomber asked.

Prof. Tento looked worried. "For a very evil reason, I'm afraid. The reason the Hydrilia are so dangerous is because they feed on the life energy of other living things using the spikes on their bodies. In the wild, they feed only on the life energy of plants and are not a threat to anyone. Someone has trained a large portion of the Hydrilia population to feed on the life energy of other creatures instead…and that makes them extremely dangerous. While they're here, they will seek out any creatures they can find until there are no more left."

"You mean…someone is trying to wipe out everyone on the planet? What a terrible thing to do!" Red Bomber gasped.

"Yes, only someone with an evil heart could do such a thing…I think he wants the planet empty so he can take it as his own. Please, do your best to stop him, and if you see any more Hydrilia, take extreme caution. I don't want any harm done to any of you." Then he gave a small smile and changed the subject. "You all must be hungry after so much adventuring. Would you like to have lunch in my lab?"

"I think we would all like that," Bomberman replied, "Thanks, Prof.!"

"All right!" Blue Bomber cheered, "After all that traveling, I'm starving!"

After lunch, everyone said goodbye to Prof. Tento and left his lab. Now that they were full, they were more ready for adventure, but the troublesome discovery they had heard about worried them. "That group of Hydrilia we fought earlier could have killed all of us!" Bomberman said, "We should definitely be more watchful."

"Let's hurry before they can find us-or anyone else-again," Red Bomber replied. It was then that they heard a great rumbling sound. They looked around and noticed that they had come to the mountain's peak while they had been talking.

"We made it to the top," Black Bomber said, "but I have a feeling another battle is coming." The ground shook for a moment, and then something huge came out from underground. It looked like a giant, transparent cube with a glowing green orb inside it. Dark grey arms, legs, ears, and a tail resembling those of Bouldon appeared attached to the cube, but the ears and tail were covered in leafy vines. Two red eyes opened on the front of the cube.

"What is _that?_" Bomberman wondered, "It doesn't look anything like the elephant creature I fought last time I was here."

The strange creature laughed. "Ahaha! So, you must have gotten past my first underling, Bouldon. He may not have been very strong, but you'll find that I, Malevon, am much more powerful! Think again if you want to defeat the Dark League!" Before anyone could say another word, Malevon's orb glowed, and the vines on his ears and tail grew. He dashed forward and tried to hit the Bombermen and Charaboms with his tail. They dodged but were still knocked back by the force.

"Wow, he really is powerful," Blue Bomber said, "How are we going to beat him?"

"He has characteristics of the Earth attribute," Bomberman replied, "so Fire and Ice attributes should work against him. Dorako, Flame, Baglion, are you ready?" The three Charaboms nodded.

"All right, then, let's take Malevon down with some fire and some ice!" Dorako and Flame breathed fire and Baglion shot a beam of ice, but Malevon evaded their attacks and shot a huge green beam all around the area. It was impossible to dodge, and all the Bombermen and Charaboms were hit by the beam, but they were all still able to battle.

The three attacking Charaboms, who had hardly been affected by the beam, kept up their attacks and sent them all around like Malevon had done. Soon Malevon was hit by a stream of fire and ice. He transformed into a creature that looked like Bouldon, but slightly larger, dark grey, and with red eyes. His body was surrounded by a white glow. "You haven't seen the last of me!" he growled as he flew off.

"He got away," Bomberman said, "but at least we defeated one enemy."

"The Dark League must be a group that Bouldon and Malevon, and probably some others, are part of," Black Bomber said, "and I have a feeling they're the ones who caused the Hydrilia to become dangerous."

"You're right," Bomberman replied, "It's time to move on to the next continent so we can find and defeat any others of their group. There's a teleporter around here that we can use to get there. Is everyone ready?" Everyone was ready, and so they went to the teleporter and prepared to move on to the next part of their journey.


	4. Chapter 4: Octo Ocean, Part 1

**Bomberman New Generation**

Chapter 4: Octo Ocean, Part 1

* * *

><p>The next thing the Bombermen and Charaboms saw was an aquatic environment. They had teleported to an island-like area surrounded by deep water. "This is Octo Ocean, the ocean and iceberg continent," Bomberman informed the others.<p>

Red Bomber looked at the water. "How are we going to get across the ocean? Only a few of us can swim."

Bomberman thought for a moment. "You're right. Baglion, Flame, Anglar, and Youno can swim, but only Anglar can breathe underwater. If we have to travel underwater, that won't help us much. Let's see if anyone lives here who can help us."

They all looked around for someone who could help, but everyone was hiding in their homes, just as in Octomanion. "I guess everyone's hiding from the Hydrilia again," Bomberman sighed, "Now what?"

Just then, there was a flash in the spot where the group had teleported from Tentasia, and then Prof. Tento and Leafy could be seen. They came over to the Bombermen and Charaboms.

"Hello!" Prof. Tento said, "I followed you to Tentasia's teleporter so I could travel to my Octo Ocean lab."

"We're glad to see you," Bomberman said, "We were just wondering how we were going to get across the ocean."

"I came just in time, then. I know how you can cross the ocean." Then Prof. Tento went over to one of the homes and was soon let inside. When he came back out, a Reptilia stood beside him, and a native, who looked like him except for being light blue, looked out as he left.

The Reptilia next to Prof. Tento was blue with fins on its head, back, elbows, knees, and above its cheeks. There were gills on its cheeks, its feet were webbed, and its tail was finned. Its eyes were a deep blue, and on its forehead was a light blue water drop design. Prof. Tento came back with the Reptilia. "This is Aquata the Aquatic Reptilia. She belongs to another friend of mine. She has a special ability that will allow you all to breathe under the water. Follow her and underwater traveling will be easy. Oh, and don't worry about swimming; you can just walk on the bottom of the ocean."

Just when they were ready to go into the ocean, there was a sound nearby. Prof. Tento looked alarmed. "It's just as I thought…large groups of Hydrilia are living here because they naturally live near water! Look out!"

Several groups of Hydrilia came into view, charging right at everyone by the water. "Leafy, use your shield against them!" Prof. Tento cried.

"Reeee!" Leafy's leaves glowed, and then a large green barrier appeared in front of her, surrounding the others and her. The Hydrilia tried to break through it, but were only knocked away.

"The shield won't hold forever," Prof. Tento looked at the Bombermen, Charaboms, and Aquata, "Hurry! If you go into the ocean now, the Hydrilia won't be able to find you because they can't breathe underwater. Good luck!"

The others listened and quickly dove into the ocean. Once they were under the water's surface, Aquata's fins glowed, and then light blue barriers appeared, surrounding everyone except Anglar and her. "Hey, I can breathe without drowning!" Blue Bomber exclaimed.

"Of course you can," Red Bomber replied, "That's Aquata's ability, remember?"

"Re re!" Aquata told the others. _Stay with me and you'll be safe!_

"I suppose if we wander too far from Aquata, the shields will wear off and we'll drown," Black Bomber said, "Let's make sure to stay close to her. Anyway, do you know this place, White Bomber?"

"It's Octoshoals," Bomberman answered, "Obviously, it's part of an ocean."

Everyone was quiet for a while as they traveled across the ocean floor, following Aquata and avoiding the schools of fish that swam about. Then Red Bomber remembered something. "I've been thinking about Prof. Tento and Leafy," she said, "I wonder if they escaped from those Hydrilia. I hope they're all right."

"Don't worry, Red Bomber. I'm sure they escaped somehow," Bomberman said, but he wasn't totally sure. Everyone grew quiet again, thinking about the two friends they'd met at Octopi Woods.

Soon, they came to a place where there were bubbles rising from the seafloor. "Whoa!" Blue Bomber exclaimed as he was lifted by some of them. The others were all lifted too and floated around in the water.

"I remember this place," Bomberman said as he floated up and down, "There are many bubbles rising from the ocean floor that make you float if they lift you!"

"It's like we're flying!" Red Bomber said as she floated back and forth.

Pommy spun in circles, Baglion pretended to swim in "midair", and Flame did front and back flips. All the Charaboms were really enjoying themselves. However, everyone knew there was no time to play. When they noticed Aquata waiting, they pulled themselves from the currents of bubbles and moved on.

Eventually their traveling led them deeper underwater. "We're nearing Blakinc Trench," Bomberman informed the others.

The environment became darker and colder. The only light came from some underwater creatures inhabiting the deep waters. "It's so dark, I can't see a thing!" Red Bomber said.

The "bulb" on Anglar's head glowed, making some light. "Oh, right," Bomberman said, looking at the blue fish-like Charabom, "I almost forgot that Anglar could create light. Now we can all see, thanks to him!"

"Anglar!" Anglar shook his tail proudly.

Then they all came to a huge sunken ship. "Wow! Look at that sunken ship!" Blue Bomber said.

"I used it to get across a place I couldn't cross myself last time I was here," Bomberman said, "We can do the same thing now! Just watch out for any sea creatures that may be around the ship; many of them around here are explosive."

They all carefully boarded the ship, evading several jellyfish-like creatures that floated around the ship. "There's one blocking the ship's wheel!" Bomberman said, "I'll take care of it." He threw an Aqua Bomb at one jellyfish creature that was in front of the wheel. As it was defeated, there was an explosion, causing the ship to rock.

"What's going on?!" Red Bomber exclaimed.

"We just need to gain control of the ship!" Bomberman replied. He rushed over to the ship's wheel and started to turn it. Gradually the ship stopped rocking and started to move smoothly through the water. Everyone sighed in relief.

They had only gone a short distance when the ship stopped. Bomberman tried to move the wheel, but it was stuck. Black Bomber looked behind the ship. "We have some uninvited guests!" he called out, seeing several ghosts keeping the ship from moving.

"I know what to do," Bomberman threw a Light Bomb at the ghosts, causing them to disappear. Then he went back to the wheel and the ship started to move again.

When the ship came to a wall, Bomberman stopped it and everyone got off it. "We're almost at the end of this ocean," Bomberman remarked, seeing a dead end not far away.

"It's getting kind of cold," Red Bomber said, "We must be close to the icebergs."

Everyone noticed then that Aquata was slowing down, as if fatigued. Her fins glowed, and then the others all floated to the surface. When they climbed onto an iceberg next to where they had come to the surface, their bubble-like shields disappeared. "Aquata was acting kind of strange," Bomberman said, "Anglar, see if she's all right."

Anglar dove back into the sea. He could see that, once Aquata had gone further away, she moved at normal speed again. He came back to the surface. "Anglar!" he told the others. _She's fine now!_

"That's good," Bomberman replied, "Now we can move on to the icebergs."

When they turned around, everyone could see that they had come to a strangely colorful, somewhat star-shaped iceberg. It seemed abandoned, but Bomberman knew someone must be close by. "Look out," he said softly to the others, "I have a feeling another battle is coming."

Bomberman was right. At that moment, there was a flash of light, and then a creature appeared. She looked similar to Bouldon, but she was slightly smaller and had white fur and blue eyes. "My name is Arcton, and I am a member of the Dark League," she said, "Do you think you can get past my powers? I think not!" Then she glowed and created three lights surrounding her that looked like spotlights.

Usually Bomberman jumped right into battle. When he didn't, Red Bomber said, "We can defeat her, White Bomber!...White Bomber?" Bomberman didn't answer. He just slowly began to move towards the "spotlights". Black Bomber, Blue Bomber, Pommy, Anglar, and Dorako did the same. Red Bomber, Baglion, Flame, and Youno looked at each other, confused. "What's this? Why are they acting so strange all of a sudden?" Red Bomber said, "Maybe we should tell Rosie about this."

Red Bomber used her pink wristband to contact the Charabom Building. "Rosie, Mapoja, I think we need your help," she said when Rosie and Mapoja appeared on the screen, "We just arrived at the icebergs and found a creature named Arcton. Now White Bomber, Black Bomber, Blue Bomber, Pommy, Anglar, and Dorako seem to be in a trance. Baglion, Flame, Youno, and I aren't sure what to do."

"I think I know what's going on," Rosie replied, "We'll be right there." Then the screen closed, and a moment later, Rosie and Mapoja teleported to the iceberg. "I know just what to do about this," Rosie said, "Mapoja, use your Miracle Guard!"

"Ma…po!" Mapoja shot a colorful beam from her mouth, which transformed into a large barrier that surrounded all who were in a trance. With the barrier's protection, they snapped out of their trance.

"Huh? What just happened?" Blue Bomber wondered.

"Prof. Ein has been discovering some things about the Dark League," Rosie said, "He told me that Arcton's 'spotlights' put any nearby males in a trance, regardless of species. The trance leads them into the spotlights, which are actually a form of ice attack! Luckily, we females aren't affected and were able to help you. Stay inside Mapoja's barrier and the spotlights won't affect you!"

Arcton growled, angry that her ability had been foiled. She created a ball of ice power and launched it at the others. It barely missed them as they dodged it because it moved so fast.

"Bomberman, your Fire Bombs should work against her-and ours too!" Rosie called out. Bomberman nodded and threw some bombs, and the other Bombermen followed. Arcton moved out of the way and charged at them, trying to scratch them with her claws. Everyone tried to avoid the attack, but Flame was hurt.

"Oh, no, Flame!" Red Bomber cried. She ran to her cat-like Charabom and picked her up. "Are you all right, Flame?"

Flame nodded, but then Bomberman shouted, "Look out, Red Bomber!"

Red Bomber looked up. A ball of ice was headed straight at Flame and her! But she wasn't afraid because she knew Flame's Fire moves were strong against Ice moves. "Flame, melt that ice with your Fire Bow!" Flame jumped up and shot out three arrow-shaped blasts of fire. They went right through the ball of ice, turning it into a puddle, and then they aimed at Arcton.

"Dorako, use your Fire Bow too!" Bomberman said. Dorako did the same as Flame had done.

Six fiery "arrows" smashed into Arcton, sending her flying. "No!" she cried, and disappeared as Bouldon had.

"We did it, thanks to Rosie and Mapoja!" Bomberman said, "If they hadn't come, I don't know what we would have done."

"You can come along on the rest of this adventure if you want," Red Bomber told Rosie and Mapoja.

"We'd like to," Rosie replied, "right, Mapoja?"

"Mapoja!" Mapoja agreed. Then everyone moved on to the next area of their journey, the icebergs.


	5. Chapter 5: Octo Ocean, Part 2

**Bomberman New Generation**

Chapter 5: Octo Ocean, Part 2

* * *

><p>As the group moved to the next iceberg, they could see nothing but icebergs and water for miles. "This is Bigbu Iceberg," Bomberman said.<p>

"It's big, all right," Blue Bomber commented.

"Brr! It's freezing here!" Red Bomber shivered.

"I'm afraid there's nothing but cold and more cold for miles," Black Bomber told her.

"Well, I guess we'll 'keep our cool' if we run into any enemies," Blue Bomber joked.

As they traveled, the others told Rosie and Mapoja about what had happened before they had come to help. Then they noticed that Pommy, Flame, Youno, and Mapoja were not bothered much by the cold. In fact, Baglion seemed to be enjoying it. "Pommy, Baglion, Flame, Youno, and Mapoja all have fur to keep them warm," Bomberman told the others, "and Baglion's fur is thick, so she doesn't feel the cold at all. She even enjoys being in cold weather, since Baglions' natural habitats are in cold places."

Just then they heard a voice. "Hey! You made it!" It was Prof. Tento. He came to where they were.

"Prof. Tento! You're all right!" Bomberman said, "We weren't sure if you escaped from those Hydrilia back at the island."

"It was a close call, but Leafy and I managed to escape," the professor replied, "Aquata returned to her owner, so I knew you must have made it through the ocean. I used a secret teleporter to come to the icebergs."

"Oh, that's good. By the way, where is Leafy?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you about. You may be wondering if there are any Reptilia around here like there were everywhere else. The answer is no. These icebergs are the only place on the planet where there are no Reptilia. They're cold-blooded creatures, so they need a warm environment. They couldn't survive in this cold. That's why I left Leafy with Aquata and her owner. The good news is the Hydrilia are also cold-blooded, so you won't be seeing any of them here."

Bomberman looked at his friends. "That explains why Aquata was slowing down when the ocean water grew cold, and why the Hydrilia ran from Baglion's Ice powers!"

After Rosie and Mapoja had been introduced to Prof. Tento, he said, "I'm going to my Octo Ocean lab now. If you need anything, come and visit. It's near the exit of the cavern up ahead." Then he went off on his own.

As the group began to walk again, Bomberman talked to the others. "Try not to slip on the ice here, and avoid falling into the water because it's probably freezing."

"I know what could help keep us warm," Rosie said, "Flame and Dorako's fire!"

"It might work at first, but then their fire would probably melt the ice…"

"Oh, right. I see what you mean."

"I guess we'll just have to be cold…we're doing it to save the planet, at least."

"Oh, sure, we'll all freeze and die," Red Bomber said, "That will really save the planet."

Black Bomber could see Max in the distance, who watched them for a moment and then ran away. "We'll never save the planet at all if we just think about being cold all day," Black Bomber said, "Come on, let's get going."

Everyone was quiet as they traveled across the ice. Soon they could see a huge cavern. "There's the cavern Prof. Tento told us about!" Rosie said.

"It's being guarded by those walrus things!" Blue Bomber exclaimed, seeing two large purple walrus-like creatures in front of the cavern.

"I'll take care of them!" Bomberman made two bombs and threw them at the walrus creatures. They only picked up the bombs and knocked them back at Bomberman with their tails. Bomberman quickly dodged the bombs. "I forgot they could do that!"

"We'll help you, Bomberman!" Rosie said. She took out a bomb and made it big, and then Bomberman did the same thing. They threw the bombs at the walrus creatures, which lifted the now heavy bombs. "Mapoja, use Sparkle to keep them from throwing those bombs!" Rosie said.

Sparkles came from Mapoja's body and surrounded the walrus creatures, stunning them. Then the bombs exploded, defeating them. Now the entrance to the cavern could be seen. "We did it!" Bomberman cheered.

"Great work, Mapoja!" Rosie said as Mapoja jumped in her arms.

"Mapo!" Mapoja said.

They went into the cavern. Some equipment could be seen lying around some corners of the cavern, and wooden pieces lining the floor seemed to show a path. There were signs put up around the equipment, and lanterns on the walls. While the lanterns made enough light to see and some warmth, the air was still cold. "This is Bigbu Cavern," Bomberman said, "It has a lot of rooms and some are dead ends, but I know which way to go. Follow me."

Baglion, who had no trouble moving on ice, began to move as if she were ice skating. Pommy and Flame wanted to try too, so they did the same thing…but since they weren't able to move on ice as well as Baglion, they slid further and started spinning in circles. Soon they crashed into some strange blocks of ice, pushing them back and opening a path. "Hey, Pommy and Flame's skating opened a new path!" Red Bomber said, and everyone took the now-open path.

"Myu…" Pommy grumbled as he got up. _Ouch…_ Flame and he then followed the others.

Soon they came to a huge block of ice with an entrance-like hole in the middle. "This block of ice needs to be moved for us to go any further," Bomberman took out a bomb, "but it takes a Big Bomb to move it, and we'll have to get inside the hole in the middle before it moves. Can we all fit?"

The others all went into the "entrance". They barely fit. "It's a tight fit," Rosie remarked, "but I think we'll all fit." Bomberman put the now big bomb he was carrying on the ground next to the block of ice, and then he hurried into the hole. The block of ice moved, and now the group could continue traveling.

After a while, Bomberman stopped so suddenly that everyone else almost bumped into him. "That must be Prof. Tento's lab!" he said. There was a small building nearby similar to the lab they had been to in Tentasia.

Prof. Tento had heard them coming and opened the door. "Hello again! Welcome to my Octo Ocean lab!" he said. Everyone went inside.

"Have you discovered anything else about the Hydrilia, Prof.?" Bomberman asked.

"Just two things so far. First, I heard that the Hydrilia invasion in Tentasia is gone. It seems that when you defeated that enemy on the mountain's peak, all the Hydrilia on Tentasia left with him. Second, I've discovered that the Hydrilia were trained and are being led by some wolf creatures calling themselves the 'Dark League'."

"We've met three members of the Dark League so far," Black Bomber said, "Bouldon, Malevon, and Arcton, and it seems to me that Malevon is the leader of the League. They are definitely an evil group, causing so many Hydrilia to put people in danger..."

"But all we need to do to stop the Hydrilia is defeat all the Dark League members in each area!" Red Bomber said.

"That's right," Prof. Tento replied, "I wish good luck to all of you. Oh, I just remembered…I have something for you." He went into one corner and came back with what looked like a miniature fountain. "The next continent you'll go to is very dry. You'll need to bring some water with you. This is the planet's Magic Fountain. It looks empty now, but it will fill with water when needed. Most water on this planet might make outsiders like you sick, but the Magic Fountain's water is more pure. That's why I'll let you borrow it."

Youno volunteered to carry the fountain since she was one of the largest of the group and could carry it on her back. Prof. Tento strapped the fountain to Youno's back, and then everyone continued on their journey. The next room they came to was the end of the cavern. There was a large iceberg surrounded by water on one side. The sunken remains of the enemy ship Bomberman had destroyed the last time he was there could still be seen in the water. It was very quiet, just as it had been on the mountaintop in Tentasia.

"I think we're about to have another encounter with Malevon," Bomberman warned the others, "Be careful."

Then, as it had happened before, something huge caused the ground to shake before coming out from underground. It was Malevon again. He looked the same as he had on Tentasia, but his ears and tail were covered in icicles instead of vines, and the glowing orb inside him was blue instead of green. "So…we meet again," his voice rumbled throughout the room, "You must have defeated Arcton…she was always too sure of herself. You may have beaten me last time, but this time will be different! Ahahaha!" His orb glowed, causing the icicles on his ears and tail to grow longer and sharper.

"Wow, look at those icicles," Rosie said, "I wouldn't want to run into those!"

Malevon swung his tail at the group. "Look out!" Bomberman shouted. Everyone frantically tried to avoid the sharp icicles.

"Mapoja! Use your Psycontrol, and give it all you've got!" Rosie cried out.

"Ma…poja!" Mapoja's eyes glowed yellow, and then Malevon also glowed yellow and was frozen in place. Mapoja then used psychic power to send Malevon flying.

"I didn't know Mapoja could use Psycontrol," Bomberman said in surprise.

"We've been training," Rosie replied.

Malevon got up and growled in anger. He ran towards his enemies, who dodged. "He has characteristics of the Ice attribute this time, so our Fire-attribute Charaboms should be good against him!" Bomberman said.

"Flame, Dorako, double Burning Spin!" Bomberman and Red Bomber said at once. Flame and Dorako both sent spinning flames at Malevon. He moved out of the way and shot a huge beam of ice, which hit the group since it was impossible to dodge. They weren't hurt too much and got back up. Flame and Dorako were not affected much by the ice and kept attacking. Their flames hit Malevon, who then turned back into his true form and flew away, growling.

"He got away again," Blue Bomber said, "I know we'll see him again, though. Let's move on and find the rest of the Dark League!"

"Right," Bomberman replied, "There's another teleporter around here that can take us to the next continent." They all went to the teleporter and prepared for whatever they would find on the next part of their adventure.

* * *

><p><em>Note: Mapoja is the Magic attribute (which I made), but it can learn some moves of other attributes. Sparkle is a Glitter-attribute move and Psycontrol is a Psychic-attribute move (both are attributes I made up and are only for Creatures, not Charaboms). I also made the Ice attribute (which is Baglion's attribute).<br>_


	6. Chapter 6: Tako Desert, Part 1

**Bomberman New Generation**

Chapter 6: Tako Desert, Part 1

* * *

><p>A moment later, the group was in an area much different from Octo Ocean's icebergs. The ground was covered in sand, and some ruins could be seen in the distance.<p>

"Wow…the air went from cold to hot," Red Bomber stated.

"That's because we're now in Tako Desert, the desert continent," Bomberman said, "Over half of this desert is home to some mysterious ancient ruins."

"Taco Desert? Does that mean there's food around here?" Blue Bomber said.

"It's _Tako_ Desert, T-a-k-o," Bomberman told him, "and we're in Balley Valley, the area with only desert and no ruins."

"Blue Bomber reminded me of something," Red Bomber said, "We haven't had anything to eat since lunch yesterday."

The group continued through the desert. They had the Magic Fountain to help their thirst, but traveling in the desert heat was not easy, especially when they were all very hungry. Soon they had to stop to rest.

Though she was also hungry, Flame did not seem to need to rest. She paced back and forth in the sand. "Flame doesn't seem to mind the heat," Red Bomber noticed.

"Calas have fireproof skin that protects them from heat," Bomberman said, "It protects them so well that they can swim in lava!"

"How can you think about biology at a time like this?" Red Bomber replied, "I'm so hungry, all I can think about is food."

"_I'm_ so hungry, I don't even have the energy to think," Blue Bomber said.

Just then, a Reptilia came to them. Its body was tan, its feet were white, and its eyes were orange. On its forehead was a yellow sand dune design, and under its eyes and on its neck were red-orange spots. There was a red and pink round marking with a white star shape in its center on each of its sides. There was a fin-like growth on its head, a round hump-like growth on its back, and a fan-like growth on the tip of its tail. It motioned for them to follow it.

"It looks like a Reptilia, and I think it wants us to follow it," Bomberman told the others, "Come on."

They followed the Reptilia, who stopped next to two familiar figures. "It's Prof. Tento and Leafy!" Bomberman said.

Prof. Tento looked up. "Oh, hello. Leafy and I stopped for dinner. I had Leafy teleported to me from the Octo Ocean island and we're heading to my house now. I see my friend, Sandune the Desert Reptilia, led you to me. He must have known you're friends of mine. How have your travels been?"

"We're making progress," Black Bomber answered, "but traveling in the desert isn't easy."

"That's true. Oh, I just thought of something. I'm sure you're all hungry after all that adventuring. You can join us for dinner if you want, and you too, Sandune."

"'Hungry' is an understatement," Blue Bomber said, "I'm starving!"

"That sounds familiar," Bomberman laughed, "Thank you, Professor!"

Sandune wagged his tail happily.

As they ate, Prof. Tento talked to the others. "Since I'm from this area, I have a house here. It's just past the ancient ruins ahead. Come to my house tonight if you need a place to sleep. Also, I need to warn you about the Hydrilia. There may be a lot of them in the desert because they like the warm climate. There is an oasis not far from my house where you'll probably see the most of them because there's water there. If any of them find you, use ice."

"We will," Bomberman replied, "Be prepared, Baglion."

"Bagli!" Baglion nodded.

After eating, the group felt much better and more willing to continue their journey. They arrived at the ruins just as the sun was starting to set. "It's not so hot now," Red Bomber commented.

"When night falls, the desert will become very cold," Bomberman said, "so we should get to Prof. Tento's house as soon as we can."

"These ruins look really…strange," Rosie said, looking around at the mysterious statues, lanterns, and other features of the ruins.

"This is Tako Temple," Bomberman said, "Be very careful here, because those green statues shoot beams of light at anything that moves near them."

"Whoa…that is mysterious," Red Bomber said, "It's almost like they're alive."

Everyone was very careful to avoid being noticed by the statues as they traveled. When they came to a large room with an empty fountain, they suddenly heard a scream. They looked around quickly. "W-what was that?" Red Bomber asked.

"Rosie and Mapoja are gone!" Bomberman exclaimed, "I think that scream came from Rosie-she must be in danger!"

They all rushed to where the scream had come from and found Mapoja crying. "Mapoja, what's wrong? Where's Rosie?" Bomberman asked. Mapoja kept crying. "Mapoja, it's okay…whatever happened, we're here to help," Bomberman spoke gently as he petted Mapoja, "Please let us know what happened to Rosie so we can help her." Mapoja stopped crying, but there were still tears in her eyes as she led the others.

Everyone soon stopped short, horrified at what they saw. Rosie was lying on the ground with a Hydrilia standing next to her, and they both were glowing strangely. "Baglion, stop that Hydrilia with Glitter Flash!" Bomberman said.

"Ba…glion!" Baglion shouted. A beam of glistening ice shot from her mouth. When it saw the ice, the Hydrilia quickly jumped out of the way and ran off.

Everyone moved toward Rosie, shocked at what they had just seen. "Oh, no," Red Bomber said, "Is…is she all right?"

"She's still breathing," Bomberman replied, "but she's definitely had some energy drained…Rosie, it's okay now. That Hydrilia is gone," Rosie opened her eyes and Bomberman helped her sit up. Rosie tried to stand, but fell back down. "How are you feeling?" Bomberman asked her.

"A…a little weak," she stammered.

Bomberman looked at Mapoja. The young Creature's legs were shaking and tears were streaming down her face. "Mapoja, you can help Rosie if you use your Magic Restore, your healing move," he said. Mapoja still seemed scared, but she walked up to her friend and used Magic Restore. Rosie and she both glowed pink for a moment, and then Rosie's energy was restored.

Rosie stood up, clearly back to normal. Mapoja cheerfully jumped into her arms. Rosie hugged her friend. "Mapoja, you saved my life!" she said.

Red Bomber sighed in relief. "What a relief."

"That was too close, Rosie," Bomberman said, "How did you get into that situation?"

"I got distracted by an interesting painting on the wall, and the next thing I knew, a Hydrilia had found me. Mapoja tried to stop it, but it got away. I'm sorry, guys. I'll try to be more careful from now on."

"It's fine. The important thing is that you're okay. Now let's get to Prof. Tento's place, it's getting dark."

When they left the ruins and found a house, the sky was nearly dark and the air was much cooler. "That must be Prof. Tento's house," Black Bomber said.

Surely enough, Prof. Tento answered the door. "You made it! Welcome to my home. You can stay here tonight if you want." There was more room in Prof. Tento's house than there had been in the tent back on Tentasia, so everyone had plenty of space.

After breakfast the next morning, Leafy basked in the warmth of a heat lamp while the smaller Charaboms and Mapoja played and the Bombermen and larger Charaboms talked with Prof. Tento. "I had a close encounter with a Hydrilia yesterday, Professor," Rosie said, and told how she had been rescued.

"You're lucky to be alive after that, Rosie," the professor replied, "Your friends saved you. I'd say teamwork is very important in surviving your adventure." Before the group left, he said, "My Tako Desert lab is on the third floor of the tower past the ruins ahead. It's the last lab you'll find of mine…be careful at the ruins, because I've heard a sandstorm is forming there. Leafy and I will go on ahead to the lab." Then everyone left the house.

Shortly after starting to travel again, the group came to a strange, empty room. Statues like those at the ruins lined the lower floor. Stairs led to the upper floor, which had a mysterious blue painting on the ground.

"I think I know what's coming next," Bomberman said, "Be prepared for another battle."

Bomberman was right, because at that moment, there was a flash of light. When the light faded, in its place was another member of the Dark League. He looked like Bouldon, except his fur was brown and his eyes were orange. "So you've made it this far," he said, "Bouldon and Arcton were just the easy ones to battle. This is where things get tougher. If you aren't afraid of my flames, then battle me! I am Igniton, the fiery member of the Dark League!" Flames burned around his body as he said this.

"Let's put out Igniton's fire!" Bomberman said. Igniton started to shoot bursts of fire around the room. Everyone moved out of the way and Bomberman took out an Aqua Bomb. He aimed it at Igniton, but the evil creature dodged it. "Water beats Fire," Bomberman said, "so it's your turn, Anglar! Put out those flames with your Bubble Storm!" Anglar sent a burst of bubbles flying around the room. They put out the flames Igniton sent out.

Igniton growled and then breathed fire. Everyone ducked to avoid the attack except Bomberman and Anglar. "I'm not afraid of you, Igniton," Bomberman took out another Aqua Bomb, but just as he threw it, the beam of fire came right at him. He moved aside, but was slightly late, and the beam hit his left arm.

"Bomberman!" Rosie exclaimed. After Igniton was weakened by the Aqua Bomb Bomberman had thrown, Rosie said, "Mapoja, use your Psycontrol now!"

"Ma!" Mapoja used Psycontrol, making Igniton unable to move. He struggled to free himself from the move's grip, but it was too strong. Though only a baby, Mapoja was still the most powerful of Creatures, and her moves were already strong enough to overpower even tough foes.

"Bomberman, now's your chance to attack!" Rosie called out.

Bomberman tried to ignore the pain in his arm and finished the battle. "Anglar, Aqua Dash!" Anglar surrounded himself in a blast of water and charged at Igniton in midair.

"No! How can this be?!" Igniton was defeated by the Water-attribute move and disappeared into sparkles.

"Bomberman, are you all right?" Rosie asked.

"I'm fine," Bomberman replied.

Rosie knew his injury must have been painful. "Mapoja, use Magic Restore to help Bomberman." Bomberman and Mapoja both glowed pink for a moment, and Bomberman's burn was healed.

"Wow, Mapoja is really amazing," Bomberman said, "Thanks, Mapoja."

"Mapoja Ma!" Mapoja wagged her tail cheerfully.

"We defeated Igniton," Black Bomber said, "That means we defeated three Dark League members already, but there's still Malevon…and I think there are still a few other members too." The others nodded, knowing it was time to move on.

Just then, there was a beeping sound. Bomberman opened the screen on his wristband to see Prof. Ein. "I'm sorry, but Rosie and Mapoja are needed at the Charabom Building," the professor said, "A Bomberman just came in looking to adopt one of our rescued Charaboms."

"All right, I'll be there," Rosie said, and then the screen closed. Rosie sighed. "I'm sorry, you guys, but I have to get back to my work. If you need us again, Mapoja and I can come back when we have some more free time."

"It's okay, Rosie," Red Bomber said, "We'll be glad to have you join us again when you can."

"Thanks," Rosie replied, "Good luck, everyone!" Then the others continued on their journey while Rosie and Mapoja stayed behind to teleport themselves back to the Charabom Building.


	7. Chapter 7: Tako Desert, Part 2

**Bomberman New Generation**

Chapter 7: Tako Desert, Part 2

* * *

><p>The Bombermen and Charaboms continued through the desert, heading to the next ancient ruins. Now that it was daytime, the desert was very hot again, but traveling was easier now that they were full. It wasn't long before the ten adventurers arrived at more ancient ruins. These ruins looked even more elaborate and puzzling than the first, with many of the same features but also two levels and more maze-like paths.<p>

"It's Takos' Storm," Bomberman said, "The area around these ancient ruins has a lot of sandstorms. Be careful when we leave."

They started to move through the ruins, solving the puzzles they found along the way. Pommy soon grew curious about the place and tried to go into a small dome-like structure. "Pommy, no!" Bomberman picked Pommy up and placed him back on the ground, "We have to keep moving."

"Myu," Pommy was disappointed. He wanted to play.

Near the ruins' exit, two beams of light suddenly struck the ground. The Bombermen and Charaboms dodged them. "Whoa! What was that?" Red Bomber exclaimed.

"The statues," Bomberman said while everyone noticed two of the mysterious statues, "We'll have to get past them carefully."

After cautiously passing by the statues, they could see the ruins' exit. Sand whirled everywhere outside. "The exit!" Blue Bomber said.

"The sandstorm has already started," Black Bomber noticed.

"What are we going to do?" Red Bomber asked.

"We'll have to try to get through it," Bomberman replied.

"I was afraid you'd say that…"

The group left the ruins and slowly moved through the sandstorm. Sand was flying everywhere, making it hard to see or even move. "I can't see a thing!" Red Bomber said.

Suddenly, Youno jumped in front of everyone else. "You…no!" she shouted, and her horn glowed white. Gradually the sandstorm calmed, clearing the air.

"The sandstorm stopped," Black Bomber said.

"I almost forgot!" Bomberman said, "Youno has the ability to calm storms. That was amazing, Youno!"

"Youno!" Youno said cheerfully.

Now that the sandstorm had died down, traveling had become much easier. After a short distance, everyone came to a body of water surrounded by palm trees and small patches of grass. "It's an oasis!" Bomberman said.

"And look who's visiting there!" Red Bomber said softly. There were Hydrilia everywhere, surrounding the oasis.

"It's just as Prof. Tento said," Bomberman sighed, "The Hydrilia love the oasis because it's warm and has water. We'll just have to try to move quietly so they won't notice us."

The Bombermen and Charaboms moved as silently as they could past the oasis, but when they looked back, they saw that all the Hydrilia were staring at them. "It…didn't work!" Red Bomber cried.

"I was afraid of this," Bomberman said worriedly, "The Hydrilia are even more powerful than we thought. They could sense our presence!"

"Run for your lives!" Blue Bomber shouted as the Hydrilia started to charge at the group. They all ran as fast as they could, but then they came to the wall of a huge tower. There was no time to change direction! They all yelled in fear as the Hydrilia came nearer…

"Stop those Hydrilia!" a voice called out. Then the ground rumbled and a burst of water shot from underground. All the Hydrilia were caught in the blast of water and thrown into the air. A light rain fell as the water vanished.

Two familiar figures and one unfamiliar figure came up to the group. They were Prof. Tento, Leafy, and a Reptilia. The Reptilia had two fins on its head and a forked, webbed tail. Its body was tan, and its fins, belly, and tail tip were white. There were two white spots on each of its elbows and knees and some more surrounding its white belly. Its eyes were yellow, and the design on its forehead looked like a palm tree next to a small body of water. "Are you all right?" Prof. Tento asked the Bombermen and Charaboms.

"Prof. Tento! Leafy! Are we glad to see you!" Bomberman replied, "We're fine. Thanks for rescuing us."

The professor smiled. "It's nothing. By the way, this is Sandy the Oasis Reptilia. Like the other Reptilia you've met, she belongs to one of my friends. She has the ability to summon rain and water…oh, it looks like you've come to the Octo Tower. My Tako Desert lab is not far ahead. Leafy and I will go ahead and go there." Then Leafy and he went into the tower and Sandy went back through the desert. The Bombermen and Charaboms knew it was time for them to enter the tower too, and so they did.

As they went into the first floor of the tower, they looked up at the top. "This tower is so tall!" Red Bomber said in wonder.

"The Octo Tower is a mysterious, ancient tower," Bomberman said, "It has four floors leading up to a small building at the top."

"How do we get to the next floor?" Blue Bomber asked, "I don't see any stairs or anything."

Bomberman ran over to an odd structure with a large opening in the front. "These things will send us to the next floor. All we have to do is put a bomb inside it and stand on this little square on the floor." They did just that, but four times because the square was too small for everyone to stand on at once. They then came to the second floor.

As they searched for the structure that led to the third floor, they saw some strange designs on the ground. "Watch out for those designs on the floor!" Bomberman told the others, "Spikes come out of them when you get close to them."

When they found what they were looking for, they soon came to the third floor. "This is the third floor," Black Bomber said, "Prof. Tento's lab should be around here somewhere."

"Look out!" Red Bomber cried out suddenly. Everyone ducked to avoid a stream of fire coming their way. When they stood back up, they could see a fire-breathing enemy in front of them.

"Anglar! It's up to you!" Bomberman told the Water-attribute Charabom. Anglar knew what to do. He shot a blast of water at the enemy, defeating it.

Bomberman thought of something then. "Have you guys noticed something about the places we've been to so far?"

"That we've seen a lot of unusual things?" Red Bomber said.

"That our journey has already been really long?" Blue Bomber said.

"No, not that!" Bomberman continued, "What I'm talking about is, other than the Dark League members and the Hydrilia, we hardly saw any enemies the whole time we were traveling on Planet Tentacalls!"

"Do you think…?" Red Bomber started. Then everyone looked up when they saw a familiar figure pass by in the distance. They knew they must keep going.

After solving a few more puzzles, the group came to a strange part of the wall. "Something looks different about this wall…" Bomberman said. He saw what looked like a button, so he pushed it. The different part of the wall opened, revealing a secret room.

"This secret room must be where Prof. Tento's lab is," Black Bomber said, "Let's go in." The group went into the secret room, which was empty except for a building on one side.

When they came near the building, Prof. Tento opened the door with Leafy by his side. "Welcome to my Tako Desert lab!"

When everyone was inside the lab, Prof. Tento talked to the group. "This is the last lab you'll come to on your journey, but Leafy and I will follow you to the other places you go to so we can help you. Also, you have now seen all five Reptilia types…unless…"

"Unless what?" Red Bomber asked.

"Well, it's long been rumored that there is a sixth type of Reptilia living on our moon…but this has yet to be proven or unproven. Our moon is the next place you need to visit on your journey. Maybe we'll find out if this sixth Reptilia is real or only a legend."

After lunch, the Bombermen and Charaboms gave back the Magic Fountain. "Once you defeat the Dark League member waiting at the top of this tower, Planet Tentacalls will be freed from the Hydrilia invasion," Prof. Tento said, "but my lab's equipment shows that half of the Dark League's power still remains. There are still three members left undefeated, and three more planets in danger. You must hurry and stop them to restore peace to those planets. I wish you good luck." Then the Bombermen and Charaboms left the lab and continued their journey.

When they reached the fourth and top floor, they noticed that it was much different from the other floors. In its center was enormous, twisting sets of stairs with a small, mysterious building on the top. They climbed the stairs and soon were standing in front of the building. "When we go inside, we'll face our final battle on Planet Tentacalls," Bomberman said, "Are we all ready?" The others nodded, so Bomberman pushed open the building's door and everyone went inside.

The inside of the building was even more mysterious than the outside. Though the building appeared very small from the outside, it was actually large enough for everyone to roam. The purple walls and floor and mysterious glowing designs on the walls gave the place an ominous feel. "What is this place?" Red Bomber said, "It gives me the creeps."

"At least we won't be fighting the pharaoh enemy I fought last time I was here," Bomberman replied, "Then you'd really be scared."

"I don't think Malevon is much of an improvement."

Just then, there was a flash of light, and Malevon appeared. This time, his glowing orb was red and flames burned on his ears and tail. "How did you get here?!" he growled, "Igniton is powerful and should have beaten you! He must have let his power go to his head again…but that doesn't matter now! What does matter is that you won't defeat me this time! Prepare to be burned!"

"Uh-oh," Blue Bomber said, "That doesn't sound good."

"When has Malevon ever said anything that sounded good?" Black Bomber answered.

Malevon roared, and his flames grew even larger. Then he shot a blast of fire around the field. The Bombermen and Charaboms had nowhere to go. "Pommy, Baglion, Anglar, Dorako, Youno, use your defense!" Bomberman called out.

"You too, Flame!" Red Bomber said. All six Charaboms defended at once, creating a barrier that was just powerful enough to absorb Malevon's attack; however, it was broken in the process.

"Anglar, use water to stop him!" Bomberman commanded. Anglar shot water at Malevon, but the villain evaded the attack and shot more fire, which was so powerful that it collided with Anglar's Water attack. "Don't give up, Anglar!" Bomberman said. Anglar tried hard to push away the fire with his Water attack. Slowly the water pushed the fire away and hit Malevon.

Malevon was not defeated yet. He got back up and charged at his enemies. Quickly Bomberman took out an Aqua Bomb and aimed it at Malevon, knocking him back. Malevon was growing weaker now but was determined to win. He started to charge right at Youno, who was weak against his fire moves.

"Youno!" Bomberman cried. He leapt in front of Youno to protect her and was tackled by Malevon, sending him flying into the wall.

"White Bomber!" the other three Bombermen all shouted at once.

Anglar looked back at his friend. He had to do something or everyone else would get hurt too…so he used another move. "Ang…lar!" Bubbles surrounded his body, and then each bubble burst into a stream of water, launching a huge burst of water. Malevon tried to escape, but the blast of water was too fast, and it hit him. He turned back into his true form and flew off.

Everyone looked back at Bomberman, who was getting back up. "Anglar just used Bubbleblast, a powerful Water-attribute move," he said, "He must have just learned to use it."

Everyone went over to Bomberman. "Are you all right, White Bomber?" Red Bomber asked.

"I'm fine," Bomberman answered, "It takes more than that to stop me."

In the back of the room, the Bombermen and Charaboms could see another teleporter. "Planet Tentacalls is now free from the Dark League and the Hydrilia invasion," Bomberman said, "Our work on this planet is done, but there are still three more planets we need to save. It looks like the next planet we'll travel to is Planet Tentacalls' moon. Ready to move on?" Everyone was ready, so they went to the teleporter and prepared to arrive at the next planet.


	8. Chapter 8: Nekki Moon, Part 1

**Bomberman New Generation**

Chapter 8: Nekki Moon, Part 1

* * *

><p>The Bombermen and Charaboms soon found themselves at a place different from those they had traveled through before. Craters were scattered around the landscape, and some mechanical structures could be seen in the distance. "Wow…we're really on a moon," Black Bomber said.<p>

"We're on Nekki Moon," Bomberman informed everyone, "Some unique creatures live here, and some mechanical devices have been built in some spots here. This particular area is Holsigen Base."

"We're on the moon? But isn't there no air on the moon?" Blue Bomber said worriedly.

Red Bomber took a deep breath. "There_ is_ air here. This moon must be different from other ones."

"Watch out for the meteors!" Bomberman called out suddenly. The others looked up and everyone ran out of the way just as a meteor came crashing to the ground. As it crashed, it created a small explosion where it landed. "Meteors like that one often fall on Nekki Moon," Bomberman said, "Be careful you don't get caught in one of their explosions."

"It seems like there's danger no matter where we go," Red Bomber sighed.

At that moment everyone noticed two familiar figures coming nearer. "It's Prof. Tento and Leafy!" Bomberman said.

The professor and Forest Reptilia came up to the group. "Hello again!" Prof. Tento said, "Just as I said earlier, Leafy and I followed you so we can help you if you need us. We'll also look around and see if we can find that rumored sixth Reptilia type. Anyway, if you need our help, just call us. We won't be too far away." Then they left to look around.

"I wonder if they'll find the Reptilia type," Red Bomber said. Then the group kept moving. They saw an armadillo-like enemy rolling around in one small area, but other than that they did not see any enemies as they traveled.

After some distance, Bomberman noticed something moving nearby. "Did you see that?" he asked the others.

"I saw it, but I'm not sure what it was," Black Bomber said.

"Let's follow it and see if we can find out what it is," Bomberman said. They all went the direction that what they had seen had gone. They stopped when they came to a small lake and could see what had been moving. Bomberman gasped when he saw what it was. "It's the sixth Reptilia type!"

Everyone could see by the creature's appearance that it was indeed a Reptilia. Its belly, legs, and the tip of its tail were light yellow, the rest of its body was orange, and its eyes were red. The design on its forehead resembled a dark orange meteor. Two yellow spots on the back of its head, crater-like growths surrounding its neck, and a yellow orb on the tip of its tail all glowed yellow.

The Reptilia was drinking water from the lake peacefully, until there was a sudden sound from a short distance away. The Reptilia lifted its head and looked back at where the sound had come from nervously. Then, a group of Hydrilia came charging at it. The Reptilia backed away in fear. "We have to do something, or they'll kill that poor Reptilia!" Red Bomber exclaimed.

"Use bombs!" Bomberman said. The four Bombermen started to throw bombs at the Hydrilia. Several of the Hydrilia were caught in the bombs' explosions and retreated, but the remaining Hydrilia turned to the Bombermen and Charaboms and targeted them instead.

"We made them mad!" Red Bomber cried.

The Reptilia seemed to regain its courage at this. "Re!" it shouted, and its entire body glowed yellow. The glow grew so large that everyone had to shade their eyes from its light. Then the Hydrilia were lifted into the air. They struggled to escape, but it was no use. The Reptilia shot a huge yellow glowing beam, which sent the Hydrilia far away. Then the glow surrounding its body faded.

"Wow…" Blue Bomber said in awe.

"That type of Reptilia must be the most powerful of all," Bomberman said.

The Reptilia hesitated at first, but then it walked up to the Bombermen and Charaboms. "Re re?" it asked them. _Are you all right?_

"Yes, thanks to you," Red Bomber answered.

Prof. Tento and Leafy came up to them right then. "How is every-" Prof. Tento started before stopping short with wide eyes, "Isn't that…the sixth Reptilia type? So it really is real and not just a rumor!" He looked up at the group. "You found it…the Lunar Reptilia! Now we have seen all six Reptilia types!"

"Re re. Re!" the Lunar Reptilia said cheerfully. _My name's Lunayo. Thank you for helping me!_

"Lunayo was under attack by some Hydrilia, but we helped him with bombs, and then he helped us with a huge beam!" Red Bomber explained.

"I've heard about that beam," Prof. Tento replied, "The Lunar Reptilia is the most powerful of all Reptilia. Its special ability is using its power to keep its enemies from escaping and then firing an extremely powerful beam at them. I'm glad Lunayo is on our side!"

"Re re, re!" Lunayo said. _If you want to stop the rest of the Hydrilia, I'll help you!_

"That's exactly what we want to do, Lunayo," Bomberman replied, "Thanks for your help."

Lunayo went with Prof. Tento and Leafy and everyone continued on. Their surroundings began to fill with mechanical and built objects as they traveled. They found a few spots where lasers blocked their path, but Leafy used her barrier ability to help everyone get past them. Next they came to a maze-like part, and after that, they came to a small, empty "room".

"I know what's going to happen next," Bomberman said, "We're going to meet another member of the Dark League. Be prepared, guys."

Just then, there was a flash of light, and another Dark League member could be seen. He looked like the others, but his fur was tan and his eyes were yellow. "You must think you're pretty strong to make it this far, but you won't go any farther! I, Shocon, will show you what true strength looks like!" Jolts of electricity floated around him as he spoke.

"So his power is electricity," Bomberman said, "That means Earth-attribute moves are a good choice. Youno, it's up to you!"

"Youno!" Youno jumped in front of the others. Shocon created a burst of electricity and sent it at his enemies.

"Youno, counter that! Try a Leaf Dash!" Bomberman called out. Youno ran toward the electric attack and sent leaves flying at it. The move was powerful enough to stop the electricity.

"You can't defeat me that easily!" Shocon growled. He started to run at an amazing speed toward his enemies.

"Whoa! He's fast!" Red Bomber exclaimed.

"His stored electricity must make him able to move extremely fast," Bomberman said, "I know how to stop him." He threw a Wind Bomb at the villain, which stopped him in his tracks and knocked him back.

Shocon got back up and electricity flew from his body. Everyone moved out of the way, but Shocon changed his aim until his attack hit them. Pommy, who was hardly affected by the electricity, attempted to defend to protect the others. Unfortunately, his defense wasn't strong enough and its barrier was soon broken. Youno looked back at her friends, knowing she had to do something. The tip of her horn glowed with a white ball of light, which was then shot at Shocon as a green beam. The beam hit Shocon, causing him to stop shocking.

Everyone who had been in the electric attack except Pommy fell to the ground and tried to recover their strength. "Well, that was shocking," Blue Bomber said.

"Awesome! Youno just used Earthglow, a powerful Earth-attribute move!" Bomberman exclaimed.

Shocon was injured, but not ready to give up yet. Electricity crackled around him as he stood up again. He growled and sent out electricity again.

"Leafy, deflect that!" Prof. Tento said. Leafy used her barrier ability to surround everyone except Shocon. Shocon's electricity bounced off the barrier.

"What?!" the villain exclaimed.

"Lunayo, finish him off!" Prof. Tento said. Lunayo jumped in front of everyone and glowed yellow again. Shocon was lifted into the air and then a huge yellow beam went crashing into him.

When the beam disappeared, Shocon fell down. "How could they…have defeated me?" he mumbled weakly before disappearing into sparkles.

"We defeated him!" Bomberman said, "You were wonderful, Youno, and you too, Lunayo!" Youno and Lunayo looked cheerful.

"Four down, two to go," Prof. Tento said, "Be ready, because the two remaining members are the hardest to beat…but I know you can do it."

Bomberman nodded. "We'll do our best, Prof." Then everyone moved on.


End file.
